


我尝一下可以吗

by urnotOptimus



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urnotOptimus/pseuds/urnotOptimus
Summary: 开车挑战30天 Day5“发生在狭窄地方”；真人世背景；bbb发声器损坏设定，使用内线通讯。强制/ntr，JK制服有，接口不洁，OPB涉及。





	我尝一下可以吗

『所以，非得穿上这个……吗？』

Bumblebee拎着手中极省布料的演出服装，在内线中又一次提出了疑问。

 

 

“帮个忙吧Bee，这次新年演出事关重大，救场如救火。”Arcee双手合十，一脸恳求，“Chromia还堵在回铁堡的路上，Autobots里只有你才套得进去她的腰围。”

『但这不意味着我愿意穿裙子，在众目睽睽之下跳舞。』

“什么裙子，这是Hot Rod设计的新款……”

『别骗我，我对地球的了解可不比你们少。』小个子青年不满地鼓起一边脸颊，拨弄着轻薄的演出服装——与其说服装，倒不如说是几块拼接起来的衣料，『有些像是上高中的地球女孩子才穿的制服，我见过的。』

Arcee眨眨光学镜，“JK制服？Hot Rod只说过那是他的灵感来源……但又如何呢，我们塞伯坦人不遵循地球人的性别分类，只是演出服装而已。”

见Bumblebee还在迟疑，她干脆把机带衣服推进换衣间。

“拜托了Bee，Autobots最芯地善良善解机意的机，你将超越Prime成为我们社团芯中永远的第一男神！”

Bumblebee还想说什么，门“啪”地在光学镜前关上了，外头还传来Arcee跑远的声音：“只有一个半小时，到时候化妆间门口见——”

 

这太奇怪了。

临出门，Bumblebee站在换衣间一整面墙的落地镜前，最后一次整理套在装甲外的编织品。

毕竟是为Chromia量身定做的衣服，奶白色的上衣长度有限，下摆堪堪及腰，动作幅度稍大些就会掩饰不住缺少装甲覆盖的腰腹部。他将围在腰间的小裙子向下扯了扯，短小轻薄的裙摆勉强遮盖到膝盖上方，仍有半条大腿明晃晃地裸露在外。

最糟糕的是，这条纤维制品轻飘飘的，稍一走动就会带起丝丝气流，晃动的裙摆时不时擦过后挡板处。血气方刚的年轻人没走出多远，衣物轻柔的特殊触感与后挡板之间的摩擦静电激得他下肢一颤，不由自主地止住了脚步。

 

 

转瞬即逝的电流一路蟹行上升，又迅速扩散至整个机体。他倚靠在墙面上，微微弯腰，深呼吸，等这种令头雕外骨骼发麻的感觉完全过境。

这种骚动不安只是短暂的，但敏感的挡板后已有湿意，他小口小口地喘息着，犹豫的左手在暗扣上徘徊。他想起Optimus Prime已经几个大周期没有来找他，而这不过是作为一个成年机正常的生理需求罢了……

但眼下无疑是极不合适、极不应该的。

他本不该答应女孩子们这个越界的请求。

Bumblebee叹了口气，平生第一次埋怨自己的装甲设计是多么的吝啬。他像个刚开始发育的小姑娘那样垂着头，犹豫着是否要去推开换衣间的门。

 

 

“Bumblebee，你在吗？”门被突然叩响，Bumblebee吓了一跳，没抓稳的领结掉落在地，他慌慌张张地弯腰去捡。

『门没锁，你进来吧。』

门扇向两边自动退开，Hot Rod进来，飘忽的眼神一下子落在左手边的镜子上。

室内光线明亮温暖，清晰地照亮每一个角落，包括Bumblebee。身量颀长的机体正背对着他去捡地上的东西，那条为女孩子设计的裙子实在偏小，弯腰时腰线骤然拉高，裙摆微微晃动，Hot Rod甚至可以清晰地看到裙底下……

8318个赞。他在芯中窃喜，这简直是出自天才之手的演出服装。

“你穿这个真是太好看了。”

一边的Bumblebee全然没有自觉，故作镇静地摆弄着领结：

『不要讽刺我，Rodimus Prime。』

“如果你把挖苦我的芯思都花在赞美我身上，咱俩一定会成为Autobots的模范组合……你知道的，我对领袖晋升仪式全无计划，就像半夜被你拉起来偷能量块吃一样，满头雾水。”

『半夜偷吃的人是你，谢谢。我至多是个从犯。』

 

 

Hot Rod笑着看Bumblebee放下手里的领结，气馁的模样。

『女孩子的东西真是麻烦……你再等一会儿，我先想办法搞定这玩意儿。』

“我来。”

接过他手中的领结，Hot Rod动作轻柔地将人拉近，假装帮他整理领口，“延长带扎得太紧了，适量放松会让你好受些。”

他刚从没有暖气的大街上回来，不带休息直接进门，手指间仍残余着铁堡冬季雨雪的凉意。Bumblebee被这股冰凉触感一激，下意识地缩了缩脖子。

“抱歉，冻到你了？”Hot Rod却也没有把手收回来，而是将自己的头雕凑过去，轻轻呵气，温暖的气流卷裹到Bumblebee颈边。属于另一个人的温暖气息瞬间涌入气味传感器，Bumblebee无意间嗅了一口，惊讶地发现自己居然有些贪恋Hot Rod身上那种清新干燥的味道，从火种舱一角开始酥酥麻麻地痒了起来。

而这种奇怪的感觉向下身蔓延，紧接着接口又开始有湿润泌出。他不由自主地夹紧了双腿。

——如果任由那些该死的液体溢出来绝对会露馅！想想到时候Hot Rod将会发现他羞于启齿的小秘密，面甲上展露的嘲笑表情，他就恨不得撞死在墙上一千次。

 

 

“铁堡的雨雪天真是太冷了。有机会我们可以去海边玩，那儿的冬天总是晴朗，最适合你这样怕冷的小机子度假……”Hot Rod察觉到了Bumblebee不自然的神情，扶住他的手臂，担忧道，“你不舒服吗？从刚才进来就听到你的散热器在高速运转，要不要找医生看看？”

『我没事，Roddy。我才不是小机子。』

Bumblebee努力维持着面上的平静，仰起头方便他摆弄自己脖颈上的领结。他假装不忿地比了比两人的头顶，却不得不承认，即使更新过机体，他的身高依旧只到这个同辈人的额头。

Hot Rod笑嘻嘻地将领结系好，状似随意地揽过他的腰，手指在腰部弹性十足的柔韧管线上流连，“习惯了习惯了。那么，长高了的little Bee，你冷不冷？我看见姑娘们在走廊里贴地球买的暖宝宝。”

『谢谢，不用。』

Bumblebee没有挣脱他，双手搭在他胸前，一面甲的视死如归。

『出了这个门差不多就是身败名裂，低温已经不足以使我惧怕了。』

Hot Rod从掌心察觉到他的机体在微微颤抖着，打趣道：“别逞强了小蜜蜂，我知道你最怕冷——不如我教你一个抵御寒冷的法子。”

『什……』Bumblebee的问言戛然而止。

下一秒就被一个炽热的吻堵回了发声器。

 

Hot Rod正在吻他，与他的嘴唇热情厮磨。柔软的金属舌以一种强硬不容拒绝的姿态挤入他口中，煽情地抚弄过整齐的齿列，卷裹起他的舌头一同嬉闹。不同于带凉意的指尖，此人的唇舌倒是与本人性格无出其右，仿佛一团跳跃不定生生不息的火焰，在燃烧中不自觉地就攫取了主动权。

Bumblebee怔愣了几秒，直到被Hot Rod按在冰冷的镜面上，对方高大火热的机体将他完全压制住才回神过来。年轻的小机子被亲得气息不稳，扭开头，顾不上被啃咬得水光晶莹的嘴唇，好笑地在Hot Rod臂甲上轻拍。

『‘接吻驱寒’的空想理论我偶有耳闻，但是，老兄，这看起来不像你会相信的东西。』

Hot Rod的一只手沿着腰线下行，隔着薄薄的裙子轻亵地捏了一下他的后挡板，礼貌地笑道:“我是不相信，Bee，但原谅我总得找个看似靠谱的理由接近你——时间有些紧迫，我们速战速决。”

『你在说什么，我得尽快……』

“你是没听懂还是不愿意？”

 

 

他逼近Bumblebee，那双明亮清澈的光学镜里顿时浮起一层茫然无措，干净得只有灯光与他的倒影。他试图从中找到一丝芯虚，手掌已然探进裙摆，包覆住窄小可爱的后挡板，暗示性地轻轻揉捏。

“别口是心非地拒绝我，小蜜蜂，你的身体可不是这么说的——或者说，你只愿意和Optimus Prime那样的大机子拆，而不愿意让我拆？”

『我……不是，没有……』

Bumblebee蓦然睁大了他的光学镜，整个机都僵住了。Hot Rod是怎么知道这件事的？

 

 

他被连拖带拽地随便扯进一个单间，门从背后落锁。四壁都是光滑的穿衣镜，Hot Rod将他推到一侧镜面上，极为用力地开始吻他，掐着他纤细的脖颈来迎合自己。

Bumblebee被迫仰起头。

金属舌肆无忌惮地闯入他口中，模仿着交合的动作暧昧进出。柔软的颊边开始酸疼，Bumblebee挣扎着试图置换新鲜空气，电解液不可抑制地从两人相交的唇边溢出，不分你我地湿漉漉沾了小半边面甲。

 

 

……不，不可以。

他被软金属表面轻微的刺痛感一激，面甲迅速升温，下手就开始推Hot Rod的头雕：

『你的cpu被冻坏了吗？』

“来嘛来嘛，我正好也很冷，让我们互帮互助。”表面绅士厮磨着他的嘴唇，看他仍有些犹豫，温柔地诱哄，“Prime的年纪比你大许多，一定是个经验丰富的老手，但是老人家的体力真的跟得上你的需求？”

『Optimus不是什么老人家，我也没有任何需求！你最好冷静下来，外面人来人往，万一有人推门进来……』

Hot Rod充耳不闻，转移阵地，专注亲吻着Bumblebee线条柔韧的颈部。那里有着受过伤的发声器官，时至今日他仍然心有余悸，仿佛被一只年轻力壮的野兽叼住了最脆弱的软肋，稍加触碰就会敏感地颤栗不已。电解液打湿了那些曲折的精致管线，糯湿的舌头灵巧地扫过下颌，手指掀起上衣下摆，探入其中，来回刮擦着敏感的胸甲外缘。

他在Hot Rod的刺激下双腿发软，无法直立，却又贪恋着这副同他一样年轻结实的机体，难耐地喘息着。

『那就不要浪费时间。已经这样了还不愿意向我求助吗？』

 

 

Bumblebee已经有些情动了。

被Hot Rod触碰过的机体外层留下一片片滚烫的颤栗，散热器愈发高速地运转起来，却也无法消散去躯体里的燥热难安。所有难熬的快感都源源不断地汇聚于小腹处，某个不可言说的部位已经胀得发麻，几乎要烧起来。

年轻的机体总是如此经不起撩拨，过去Prime稍稍点一把火就可以让他情难自持，而现在他和Hot Rod，两个足够年轻又无所忌惮的机子，在这个逼仄到甚至法顺畅动作的空间里，正被情欲密不可分地联结在一起。

 

Hot Rod的手指抚上Bumblebee的大腿内侧，那里遍布敏感的传感元件与精细管线，他强行抑制住才不让一串火热的呻吟脱口而出。熟悉的粘稠液体正从挡板后源源不断地渗出，打湿了裙摆，积攒不下的那些则沿着裸露的大腿蜿蜒而下，少许残留在齿轮空隙之间。

Hot Rod故意将湿黏的手指递到他光学镜底下，碾碾指尖，那些晶莹透明的淡粉色体液在空气中拉出一道极细的弧度。他好心地提醒他:“你确定要这样走出门吗，Bee？明天整个基地就会传满我们两人的流言蜚语，你愿意让Prime知道我们发生过什么，平日里以乖巧形象示人的小副官私下里其实特别玩得开？”

『Hot Rod，你的玩笑太过火了。』

Bumblebee愠怒，却不及防被启开了后挡板，凉嗖嗖的空气即刻灌入。他轻呼一声，这时候才迟钝地反应过来，自己的老朋友没有在开玩笑。

Hot Rod轻轻松松地压制了他所有微不足道的反抗，他唯有无措地僵直了身子，像个处机那样毫无自保能力，被Hot Rod按在冰凉的镜面上为所欲为。两具机体契合得密不透风，后者的前挡板正情色地以一种缓慢缱绻的力度摩擦着他的接口，热度隔着几乎可以忽略不计的薄薄布料传递过来。

更多滚烫的液体顺流而下。

Hot Rod的手指就在接口处逡巡，银色的保护叶片同他的手指一样，浸泡在浅粉色的润滑液中闪闪发光：

“你真是太敏感了。完全不需要我另外准备润滑液。”

 

不行，这真是太难受了。Bumblebee没忍住呜咽出声。

“你知道的，Bee，换衣间太窄了，我们得贴很近很近才行。”

Bumblebee全部注意力都用来控制住自己的发声器，不要像个初拆的菜机那样，发出蜂鸣般的电子音，在对方的输出管充能完毕之前就丢人地丧失全部理智。

Hot Rod的输出管早已精神抖擞地抵住了对接面板，但他知道现在还不可以，必须先润滑，他得给小蜜蜂完全不同于他人的温柔体验。他将手指探入，涌出的润滑液迅速将指节前端包裹，保护叶片也不由自主地翕动着，羞涩而又放荡地吞没了他的指尖。

Hot Rod被这一幕刺激得输出管愈发胀痛，浑身的管线与感受器仿佛灼烧起来，他从未想过Prime这个日常懂事持重的小副官，竟然还有着如此风情撩人的一面。他将手指缓缓推入，旋转，在湿滑肿胀的内壁四处挤按，Bumblebee就在他身下不停扭动着，似是抗拒似是逢迎，矛盾地啜泣起来，但身体依旧诚实地追逐着自己的欲望。

食髓知味，经历过几次拆卸的小家伙很快就丢盔弃甲地投降了，前后小幅度地摆动着腰肢开始配合，让滚烫粗糙的布料略微粗暴地碾磨着他的接口边缘。这种痛苦与愉悦并存的新奇体验使他无比渴望着，此刻抚慰着他的挡板后那蓄势待发的输出管，能够及时堵住他这张流水不止的小嘴。

 

 

Bumblebee已然失了力气，整个人摇摇晃晃。那张湿淋淋的小口毫不餍足地吮吸着Hot Rod的手指，双腿颤抖，难耐地绞紧在他腿上，无助地勾缠摩挲着，想要为自己不断攀升的快感寻找一个纾解的豁口。

窄小精致的接口已经足够松软，每一秒都在淌着渴望的泪水，羞怯地向他开启了入内的秘密通道。Hot Rod的光学镜一眨不眨地地将眼前的景象尽收眼底。

我的普神，他可真好看。

难怪Prime恨不得去哪儿都要将自己的小副官拴在身边。

Bumblebee正以一种稚龄孩童般柔善顺从的姿态倒在他怀中，衣物与外层装甲凌乱，纤细柔软的腰肢在他臂弯中脱力地倚靠着，暗淡失焦的亮蓝色光学镜中水汽氤氲，却依然清晰地倒影着他与四周光彩熠熠的灯火，发声器抽抽搭搭拼凑不出半句完整的话语。

足够了，我已经足够耐心，现在是时候享用这顿蜂蜜口味的大餐了。Hot Rod略微焦躁地打开了对接面板，终于释放的输出管急不可耐地挺立起来。

“Bee？”他试探性地唤了一声。

Bumblebee没怎么多想就将自己贴了上去。接口被炙热的润滑液泡得滑腻不堪，在那个滚烫坚硬的部件上磨蹭着，即将过载的兴奋感充塞了他的逻辑模块。

『要么进来，要么滚蛋，Prime预备役。』

不知道死字怎么写的副官大人开始胆大妄为地挑衅。

操。

Hot Rod不再犹豫，一鼓作气，抵入了Bumblebee的身体最深处。

 

Bumblebee一下子被刺激得小声尖叫起来，潮水般的电流脉冲铺天盖地般席卷了两人的躯体。深入Bumblebee体内的输出管于他而言仍是过大，这驱使他不自觉地收紧了内壁，低声呜咽起来，不像痛苦，近似渴求地向后动了动身子。

Hot Rod脑模块中的部件快要停止运作，Bumblebee高温柔软的内在一度使他理智下线，光学镜内成像仿佛短路般不断抖动着。

“As you wish，Bee.”

 

 

他撕开碍事的裙摆，拉高Bumblebee一条纤细修长的腿，大力地抽动起来。隔间狭窄，Hot Rod每次无法尽根抽出，身下的小机子就一直濒临填满的状态，被高频率的顶弄一次次撞击在镜面上，又一次次被搂住腰拽回去。

想要更多。

狂风骤雨般的快感点燃了Bumblebee的每一条线路，过热警报弹窗不间断地跳出，却无暇分心去关掉自己的逻辑模块。从空气置换系统中排出的水汽模糊了镜面，也模糊了镜中两条纠缠在一起的身影，和他被清洁液沾湿的那张耽于情欲的小脸。Bumblebee咬着牙，一只手捂住发声器小声呻吟着，配合身后Hot Rod的动作摇动自己的腰身，伸长了另一条手臂去反勾住他的背脊抱紧，感受在体内越来越激烈的冲撞驰骋的力度，几乎要将自己拆成碎片。他仅凭身后不断进出的输出管勉力支撑着平衡，几乎可以描摹出它的形状和表面复杂密实的线路。

『Roddy……』

Hot Rod掰过他的脸，吻住那张因过度的快感而无法闭合的嘴唇。Bumblebee半闭的光学镜明明灭灭，写满意乱情迷的渴望，潮热的气流在他唇边吞吞吐吐，与甜美的呻吟一道送入他的口腔。他急切地含吮着Hot Rod的舌尖，宛如幼童贪恋糖果的甜蜜滋味，痴迷地将两人交合处漏下的电解液尽数吞下。

 

 

太美味了，Hot Rod无法用更多的言语来发表此时的拆后感言。他最后快速地抽动几下，一股炽热的液体从输出管口倾射而出，填满了整条对接管道。多余的液体飞溅而出，喷洒在光洁的镜面上，Bumblebee仰起头哭叫出声，难受地在Hot Rod怀中蹭动着，细细的手指嵌入了他肩甲深处的缝隙。

“暖和起来了吗，Bee？”

Bumblebee双目失神地靠在他身上，全身湿透，轻喘着以平复芯情。

半晌，他打起精神，指指身上被各种奇怪的液体沾染得面目全非的衣服，百般无奈。

『现在还剩半小时——我们最好祈祷能在Arcee她们生气之前想出对策。』

Hot Rod:“……”

 

 

一个大周期后，Hot Rod回铁堡总部述职。他带着材料推开Optimus Prime办公室的门时，恰好撞见Bumblebee也在。

后者抱着几块数据板，正倚着Optimus Prime的座椅扶手同他悄声说话。

“你做得很好。就这么定下来吧，我需要你继续同人类军方洽谈。”

见到Hot Rod进来，Bumblebee站起身，Prime顺势收回那只放在副官腰后的手，注意力落在新进来的年轻人身上:“Bumblebee说你上次出任务时受了伤，恢复得如何？”

 

 

Hot Rod抬起头与站在Prime身边的小副官对视了几秒，后者的光学镜意有所指地闪烁了一下，他突然反应过来：“是的，没有大碍，并不影响我的后续任务跟进……多亏Bumblebee及时赶到帮助了我，只可惜还是耽误了他的新年夜演出。”

『这不重要，职责所在。』

Bumblebee歪歪头，恰到好处地微笑：『我需要在Optimus缺席的时候，确保每个人的安全。』

——又来了，快瞧瞧这只装模作样的小蜜蜂，Hot Rod在芯底不满地大叫。他在Prime面前总是伪装出一本正经的模范生形象，仿佛他们之间什么都不曾发生过似的。

 

 

Hot Rod牙根痒痒的，在Bumblebee错身走过时，突然拽住了他的手臂:“Prime，关于之前分派的沙漠搜救任务，请批准Bumblebee与我一同组队行动。”

“理由？”

“他曾经造访过那里，同时也是我们最出色的军事间谍与外交官。”Hot Rod神态坦然地盯着Bumblebee，刻意加重了“我们”的读音。看上去他说的一切都是出于大局考虑，而非私芯。

Optimus Prime笑了一声，爽快松口：“可以，我们的情报专家Bee正好有任务在身，希望组队的决定可以提高你们两人份的效率……早日回来，为你的晋升仪式做准备。”

Prime显然对年轻人之间的暗流汹涌毫不知情，但Bumblebee却清楚地知晓Hot Rod芯底到底在打什么鬼主意。

他苦恼地眯起了光学镜。

『As you wish，Roddy.』

 

 

—The Fin—


End file.
